kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Thoth Caduceus/Story
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum Yui decides not to join any activities, but wishes to learn more about the gods. Zeus says she can do whatever she wants as long as the problem gods graduate. Yui does her job well in a few months and Zeus allows her to go study at the library under Thoth’s supervision. Thoth doesn’t really like others sharing his precious library space and tells Yui he isn’t going to answer any questions unless he’s in the mood. Yui observes him anyway, seeing him read books at the speed of light. Yui starts to become interested in Thoth the more she reads about the gods, and she becomes so engrossed in reading that it’s night time and Thoth tries to chase her out. She asks for a bit more time but Thoth asks Anubis to throw her out. She distracts Anubis and tries to buy a bit more time, so Thoth grabs her chin and asks her then how much does she know about Thoth. Yui responds that he is a great and powerful god, which Thoth says is not a bad answer. Yui comes back the next day, surprising Thoth who remarks that people don’t usually come back to places they’ve been chased out of. Yui tries to gain Thoth’s favour by making some sandwiches for him. Thoth scoffs at the sandwiches and says he’s not hungry, and asks Anubis to eat the sandwiches. Despite that, Thoth says he’s hungry and asks Anubis to bring the food. Anubis wheels in a tray of fresh corn. Thoth starts singing the praises of corn and all its benefits. Leaving Yui rather disappointed that he’s so picky. Thoth starts going to meetings more frequently, so one day when Yui is in the library, Anubis tells her in his kabara speech that Thoth is coming back soon, but she can’t understand him. So anyway Thoth comes back and while they are studying, Thoth asks her some questions: What is humanity? Is it good or evil? Yui answers that she doesn’t really know, humans can be both. Thoth ponders over her answer and asks her to continue to assist as the representative of humanity. Yui realises that while Thoth is blunt towards her, he would not even entertain Apollon’s questions during class. She starts getting even more interested and observes Thoth while he reads. She starts wondering if he ever gets lonely in this big library, even while he gives off this whole superior god-like aura. As Yui was about to leave for the night, Thoth says he will entertain any questions from her, since he’s tired for the day. Yui starts asking about him, and they talk for a bit before Thoth asks her about life and death. Yui explains death is a scary thing because separation is inevitable, while she finds life a miracle to be treasured. Thoth replies that he has learnt two things from her answers: She is morally good, and she is interested in him, even more than her studies. Thoth goes on to say that she is a great model for his experiment and asks if she would teach him more about what love is. The next thing Yui knows is Thoth forcibly kissing her, pinning her to a bookshelf. She pushes him away and Thoth asks why she rejected him, but Yui runs back to her dorm. Yui continues to avoid Thoth, until Thoth calls her up to answer a question, she finds that her eyes can’t meet his. After the lesson, Thoth tells her to come to the library. When she comes only Anubis is there, excited because of the snow. Thoth comes back and Anubis goes out to play in the snow. Thoth then says he is tired, says that something big is happening soon that is beyond the gods’ control, oh and by the way he’s fired. Yui is shocked but Thoth says that’s just a joke. She begins to leave but he stops her and locks the door. He tells her he just wants to relax with her, but Yui sure isn’t relaxing. Thoth asks if she’s too conscious of his presence since that day, asking if they should continue but Yui dodges his advances. Thoth asks if she hates him, so Yui says not at the moment but if he keeps being dodgy she might. She tries to make Thoth understand that she is not to be played around, that he’s too egocentric and dishonest but Thoth keeps talking over her head. Thoth ends up hugging Yui gently and leaves the library. The next morning, Thoth tells Yui to gather the other gods and meet in the school hall. Before she leaves, Thoth asks her one last question: what will she do when she goes back to the human world? Yui replies that she wants to meet her friends and family. Back at the hall, Zeus says the school has been closed and all gods have to be sent back. The gods make a ruckus but Zeus won’t tell them why. Yui decides to go ask Thoth about it. Thoth says there is no reason for the school to exist anymore, and it has been decided to destroy the humans because a prophecy has been made, humans will destroy heaven and earth, so Thoth has been given the job of destroying humanity. 'Love End' Yui begs Thoth not to destroy humanity but he goes into god mode and says that it was the gods’ fault for creating humans in the first place, blowing Yui out of the window. Yui goes back into the library and tells him to stop, so he gives her a choice, her life or the world? Which should she save? Yui says the world should be saved. Thoth is shocked because he thought she would beg for her own life. Yui refuses and starts walking towards Thoth, who is emitting all these dangerous destructive light rays, so Thoth is screaming for her to get back but Yui says she wants to show him she’s serious. She gets hit by one of the rays and as her body starts to disappear, Thoth shouts that she doesn’t have to do this, because he’ll save her if she only asked. Yui tells Thoth to take care of the world, she’s happy to have met him, and that she loved him. Thoth tries to reach out to her but she disappears. Yui's existence is erased from the face of the earth, leaving only Thoth to lament about not being able to understand her feelings at the very end. 'Fate End' Yui chooses to accept the fate to humanity, so Thoth takes her into the throne room to witness the death of humanity. On Zeus’ desk there is a hourglass with sand almost gone to the bottom, and he says there is not much time. Thoth asks if Yui has any words left to say to humanity. Yui says that although humans are selfish, there is still good in the world, so she asks Thoth not to hate the humans.Thoth was surprised, thinking she would beg for her own life. Zeus suddenly motions to the hourglass, apparently some of the sand went back upwards; Yui’s words had changed the fate of humanity, so their destruction has been postponed. Thoth says that humanity must work harder to prevent themselves from being destroyed. Zeus then announces the reopening of the school and Thoth takes Yui away to the library, to learn more about the gods and about love. Kamigami no Asobi InFinite Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 End Epilogue Category:Game Story